Shippo's Summer Love
by Rooroobazooka
Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku finally convince Shippo to come with them to Miroku's beach house for the summer. When they get there, they all get their sight on three beautiful girls. Unlike Miroku and Inuyasha they win the girl's hearts they had eyes on, Shippo seem hard time wooing her. There is only two month in summer but will he get her heart before it ends
1. Prologue

**My first time writing a Inuyasha fanfic. Enjoy it!**

* * *

Shippo wakes up early in the morning to get ready to go to school. Shippo moved out his parents house cause he couldn't deal with their yapping about he should be a doctor. He doesn't want to be a doctor, he just want to be a teen and enjoy his life. So he lives alone in an empty house which he enjoy.

He gets up from his bed and do his routine for school. He shower, brush his teeth and put on his white button short sleeve on and his reddish brown pant uniform with a red tie on. He then goes to the kitchen and open his freezer.

Shippo took two waffle out and put it in the toaster, he took out chocolate syrup, whip cream and cherries while his waffles cook. He go put on his shoes and grab his keys put them in his pocket it. Once his waffles were done he put them in his plate, and put whip cream on it first, then added the chocolate syrup and lastly put the cherries on top of it.

He began to eat when his phone started to beep. He glance at it to see his best friend Inuyasha was calling. So Shippo put it on speaker and answer. "Yeah, what you want?" As he finishing his breakfast.

"Shippo, let's skip today and go to the movies." Shippo hears his other best friend Miroku on the phone instead of Inuyasha.

"Why? We need to get our stuff from our lockers or they will throw them out." Shippotold him.

"Forget about that. Just come on." Miroku pleaded his dear friend, which made him sigh.

"Fine, but we aren't going to the movies cause I hate every movie that is playing right now."

"Deal! Oh by the way, Inuyasha is going to your house cause he found out ab-" Miroku's voice was interrupted by Shippo's front door forcely open and slam close and heard.

"SHIPPO!" Inuyasha's voice echo throughout the whole house making Shippo sweat drop.

"Got to go, Miroku Inuyasha is here." Shippo hang up and goes to the living room where Inuyasha was standing with a cold glare. "Yeah, Inuyasha?" He asked.

"Why the did you touch my video games! I told you not to touch any of it!" He barked at Shippo. Shippo goes to his room and get his video he took from Inuyasha and gives it to him.

"Shut up, it's too early. Plus I just borrowed it. No bing deal. Now let's go." Shippo grab his wallet and put it in his pants. Then he push Inuyasha out his house and walks to the park too meet Miroku since that's where they always meet up.

* * *

When they were in the park they see Miroku flirting with some girl. "Doesn't he ever quit?" Both Inuyasha and Shippo asked themselves at the same time.

They see the girl slap Miroku leaving a big hand print on his left cheek making him wince in pain. "Oww.." He murmurs to himself.

"How many was that Miroku?" Shippo asked laughing at Miroku for getting slapped. Inuyasha just roll his eyes bored at the sight of Miroku getting slapped again.

"I don't know. About fifteen today that turned me down." Miruko answered calmly. "Anyways, I was thinking, how about we all go to my beach house for the whole summer! What do you guys think?"

Inuyasha eyes twitched a bit excited. "Ok then, I'll go cause there will be hot girls everyday there." He smirked thinking about it.

"Hmm...I don't know if I should. I usually spend it with my parents Paris." Shippo says unsure he should go or not

"Aww come on, Shippo come with us." Miroku and Inuyasha plead together.

"There will be HOT chicks, Shippo and you have some of them." Inuyasha says.

"You can even get very lucky with ladies. It summer break so come with us please." Miroku pout and begs.

"Ok! Ok! I'll go if you two behave yourself." Shippo say annoyed. "You two will have to listen to me as well."

Shippo's two best friends high five and grins. "Deal."

* * *

Later that night, Shippo was packing all his summer clothes in a suit case. Thinking about how he can make Inuyasha and Miroku's life hell on purpose. "I wonder, if they will finally gets girlfriends." He thought loud.

Shippo pause at that and starts laughing to himself. When he finish laughing he wipe his tear away from laughing. "Ah, I crap myself up too much sometimes." He finish packing the last of his clothes and then headed to bed.

One thing for certain Shippo doesn't know this summer will be eventful summer. That he would never want to forget any minute of it.


	2. Bonfire and Song

Shippo got up and got dress in some blue shorts and a white t-shirt and put on sunglasses on his face. He pick up his suitcase and goes out and wait for Miroku and Inuyasha to arrive in the car for their road trip to the beach house.

Once they arrive, Shippo is falling asleep tired of waiting. So Inuyasha wghio was driving starts honking the horn on the car. Shippo jumped and screams, he bump his head on the walk.

"SHIPPO, GET IN!" Inuyasha shouted as he snort laughing at Shippo's reaction to the horn.

Shippo growls at them and glares as he mumbles all type of curses under his breath. He goes to them with his suitcase and put in the trunk. Then he goes in the back seat of the car. "I'm in, now move the darn car Inuyasha!" He barks.

Inuyasha followed Shippo orders and start driving the car.

* * *

After that seems for years, the car just stop in front of the drive way of the beach house. Shippo was happy to get out the damn car cause it was countless of stupid jokes for five hours straight with Inuyasha and Miroku.

Inuyasha gets out the car with Miroku and Shippo. "Time to start a party!" Inuyasha announced with a stupid grin on his face.

"Of course but we need to tight thing up first around the house." Miroku said. "Pick whatever you want for yourself."

Shippo dash into the house knocking Miroku and Inuyasha onto the floor. He looks through every door until he found the perfect room for him. Which was painted all blue and red, his too favorite colors and it has two windows in it.

He looks out the window far from his left and smiles at the breath taking scene of the ocean water and the sun starting sinking. "Whoa, beautiful." He turn to his other window and notice it was a balcony.

On his balcony he notice there was anothy balcony across it and a tree between the two balcony. Shippo walks closer to the balcony and notice the other balcony across from his had light clear blue curtains/shades. He can see through the curtain/shades, he see the room is a dark purple and orange.

"That's a cool room." Shippo says to himself and then walk out his room. He goes downstairs to were Miroku and Inuyasha. "Yo, I'm pretty sure there is gonna be a bonfire on the beach. So let's go to it."

Miroku and Inuyasha were already in their swim trunks already. "We are ready to go, but you aren't so get ready!" Miroku tells Shippo.

"Oh, wait two minutes." Shippo say and then runs upstairs and then go back up to his room. He go through his suit case and pull out his mint green and then a white t-shirt. He change into the swim trunks and the t-shirt. He put on sandals and then walks downstairs.

* * *

Once they all got to beach the bonfire just started. Shippo notice a stage on the beach and see instruments and microphones on it.

Three girl gets on stage with a big smile on their faces. Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo looks at them and they blush a bit. The first thing that came out their mouth was. "Wow."

The first girl, a slender young lady with long brown hair and eyes that stare into the soul. The second girl, a beautiful girl with wavy dark hair and a smile that melts even the iciest of hearts. The third girl, has long wavy pink hair that stops around her waist and has light blue eyes.

The first girl took a microphone. "Hello, Everyone! Are you ready to rock!?" She says into the microphone and the crowd cheers loudly. "Good! I'm Sango!" She points to herself. "That's Kagome!" She points to the second girl. "Lastly that Ami!" She points to the third girl. "And we are Attack By Aliens!" The crowd cheer louder.

The boys just stares at the stage. Sango strap on her guitar, Kagome goes to drum set and sit down, and lastly, Ami goes to the keyboard. Kagome starts playing the drum gently, Ami plays the keyboard to match the drums sound, and Sango plays the guitar and matching both sounds perfectly.

Sango starts to sing.

 _When the days are cold_  
 _And the cards all fold_  
 _And the saints we see_  
 _Are all made of gold_

 _When your dreams all fail_  
 _And the ones we hail_  
 _Are the worst of all_  
 _And the blood's run stale_

 _I wanna hide the truth_  
 _I wanna shelter you_  
 _But with the beast inside_  
 _There's nowhere we can hide_

 _No matter what we breed_  
 _We still are made of greed_  
 _This is my kingdom come_  
 _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_

 _At the curtain's call_  
 _It's the last of all_  
 _When the lights fade out_  
 _All the sinners crawl_

 _So they dug your grave_  
 _And the masquerade_  
 _Will come calling out_  
 _At the mess you made_

 _Don't wanna let you down_  
 _But I am hell bound_  
 _Though this is all for you_  
 _Don't wanna hide the truth_

 _No matter what we breed_  
 _We still are made of greed_  
 _This is my kingdom come_  
 _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_

 _They say it's what you make_  
 _I say it's up to fate_  
 _It's woven in my soul_  
 _I need to let you go_

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
 _I wanna save that light_  
 _I can't escape this now_  
 _Unless you show me how_

 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_

Miroku blush at Sango's voice. "Her voice is amazing." He says to himself and stares at her finishing up playing the guitar as the beat if the song dies out with the song.

Inuyasha stares at Kagome hungrily with a blush on his face. Kagome breathing heavily like her other two band members, she brushed her hair back out her face. She looks around the crowd.

Shippo licks his lips as he stares at Ami, and how perfectly she plays the keyboard. _She is so beautiful, I need to know who she is actually._ He thought to himself and blush when she looks up and their eyes lock with one another.

All three boys looks at each other and then hurry to the back of the stage as Sango, Kagome and Ami walks off the stage.


	3. Girls and Boy Meet

As the three boys catch up with the girls, they were out of breath. The girls looks at them curiously and give them a question look. "What you little boys doing at a big kids party?" Ami told the boys with a smirk.

"Yeah, only men are allow in this party but I just three little boys in front of us." Sango added and nodding with Ami and Kagome.

"Yup, so go home." Kagome told them and starts too walk off with Sango and Ami.

The boys stares in shcok for a second. Inuyasha was the first to grab one of the girls, which happened to be Kagome. "Hold on, why would you want men when they are jerks." He smirks and pull her into him. "How about you make me into a man and become my woman."

Kagome raise an eyebrow at Inuyasha. "Nah, I'm not in the mood to get arrested, for making a little boy like you into a man." She get out of his grip and look at her friends. "I'll catch up with you after the party." She announced to them and disappear into the crowd with Inuyasha hot on her trail.

"Hey! Wait!" Inuyasha's and Kagome's friends heard Inuyasha call after Kagome.

Miroku get on one his knee and gently grab Sango's hand with his. "I'm not a little boy, but your little pet that you use when you are bored with those men." He place his lips on her hand. "So tell me are you bored with them?"

Sango was about to answerhis question when she feels something rubbing her ass. Her eyes twitched and slap Miroku across the face hard. "PERVERT!" She stomps off through the crowd like Kagome did before.

"Oww.." Miroku murmurs and follow her without calling out to her.

"And there were two." Shippo say to Ami. "I'm Shippo, sorry about those loser of friends I have chasing your friends like that." He chuckle a buit nervously.

"Likewise. I'm Ami like you already know." Ami offer her hand.

Shippo takes it and then he get drag away by Ami. He stares at their hands for awhile then begin to smile to himself. "So where we going."

"The lighthouse, because who would like to be around drunk losers that can't keep their hands to their self." Ami said and stop in front of the lighthouse.

"Can we even be here?" Shippo asked worried.

Ami looks at him with a smirk playing on her face. "Nope, but who cares it's a bonfire. Plus we won't get in trouble. Or are you a little boy after all?"

Shippo growls and glares. "No way! I'm a man. And a man is not scared of anything." He starts to kick the lock on the door making Ami grin.

"Ok, step aside so I can pick the lock." Shippo move out of the way. Ami take out a bobby pin out of her hair. She start to wiggle the bobby pin the lock. After some they both heard a click making Ami smirks and push the door open. "Ladies first." Ami say with a smirk gesturing Shippo inside, referring he is a girl

"Ha, ha very funny." Shippo replied with a playful glare but goes inside anyways.

* * *

 **Sorry it's very short and it been a long time.**


End file.
